


The Inspector Is In

by whopooh



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Body swap challenge, F/M, I know this isn't a real body swap, Inspector Fisher, Role Reversal, The Commissioner has an idea, but it was the best I could do, or rather the Commissioner's wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whopooh/pseuds/whopooh
Summary: A couple of days ago, in the case at the tennis tournament, Jack made Phryne an honorary constable so he could keep on working with her against the Commissioner's orders.The Commissioner is not pleased, and decides his Inspector needs to be punished.For the April trope challenge, body swap/role reversal. Set after "Game, Set & Murder".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to olderbynow for poking at me to actually write this idea, and to Fire_Sign for reading and suggesting improvements!

“I have a problem with one of my inspectors,” Commissioner Edward Fuller said to his wife over an excellent dinner; he found that Eugenia’s perceptions and connections often clarified his own thinking, and she made excellent suggestions.

She looked at him over the glass of wine in her hand.

“What kind of trouble? Insubordination you usually handle quite bluntly and without hesitation, don't you?”

He nodded.

“It's much more delicate than that. It's Inspector Robinson.”

“Robinson!” Eugenia’s surprise was no more than he expected; what he was about to say seemed madness at the outset. “Isn't he one of your most trusted men? I thought you were talking about his excellent solve rate just the other week?”

“I did. He is. I am aware. Still, he often finds ways to neatly circumvent my direct orders and do as he pleases.”

Eugenia added all the things left unsaid and came up with a conclusion.

“You mean his unusual crime solving partner, don't you, dear?”

The Commissioner grunted in reply, and rubbed his face.

“She has a way of getting involved in cases I find almost uncanny.”

“Why? Because she's a woman?”

Commissioner Fuller considered this. “Partly, I suppose. But most of all because she's a civilian, and still accepted as if she was almost a policeman. A police force relies on clear rank and order, but have you seen the way the constables listen to her and do her bidding? If she calls, they come.”

It was Mrs Fuller’s time to nod. 

“And the other day, when Robinson solved the case at the tennis tournament? I explicitly forbade him to work with civilians.”

“He made her an honorary constable, if I recall correctly? And they worked together and solved the case beautifully.”

“Yes,” he looked down into his glass. “They did. It was well done. Still. It needs to stop. The whole reputation of our constabulary is in danger, not to mention the lads' trust in my leadership.”

“All of that because Miss Fisher is a brilliant investigator?” Mrs Fuller sounded amused.

“All of that because my orders aren't followed.”

“She solves cases and cares about those who are worst off. She is also an upstanding woman in society. Don't forget dear Prudence is her aunt.”

“You know her then?”

“A little bit.” She looked pensive. “So, you want to teach the poor Inspector a lesson? To ensure he doesn’t go against your orders on his own whims too often?” There was a glint in her eyes that spoke of mischief and humour, a glint Edward Fuller had learnt to trust many years ago.

“Why, do you have an idea, dearest?”

“You know Edward, I rather think I do.” Eugenia Fuller smiled and emptied her glass. “I say, fight fire with fire.”

 

***

 

When Detective Inspector Jack Robinson came to work early Tuesday morning, he noticed the constables looking at him curiously. There was a tension he couldn't quite place. 

“Inspector,” Hugh Collins said and looked like he was bursting to say something, but trying not to.

“Collins,” Jack nodded and headed for his office. Before he could enter, Hugh managed to open his mouth again. “Inspector! There is... the Commissioner is here. He's waiting for you. In your office.”

Jack only answered with an arched eyebrow and a steadying breath, before opening the door and entering his minimal, and now intruded upon, space.

“Commissioner,” he said politely as he hung up his coat.

“Inspector.”

They exchanged an assessing look in silence. Commissioner Fuller was still rather new on his job, but he was quite respected, both by society and his own men. Jack knew the man was both happy and annoyed with him, and he usually counted on the good things weighing heavier than the bad.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Jack finally asked, inviting his superior with a gesture to sit down.

The Commissioner kept standing.

“I have been thinking about your way of working, Jack. I have noticed you sometimes tend to... evade my orders.”

Jack looked him straight in the eyes as he answered.

“I merely need to adapt the orders with respect to changing circumstances,” he replied, not giving away anything in expression or voice.

“Quite,” Fuller answered, turning to eye Jack's trophies on the bureau, even touching one of them that he thought might have been added since he was there last. “It is a commendable talent,” he continued, “when it isn't overused.” He stressed the last words as his gaze met Jack's again, to ensure he had made himself clear. 

Jack braced himself for the lecture he sensed was coming. The Commissioner was going to tell him off about Phryne Fisher; Jack, on his part, was going to defend Phryne and his collaboration with her, steadfastly and doggedly. He had all his arguments ready. She was brilliant; he was better with her than without her; she could reach out to people that wouldn’t trust the police; Melbourne still didn't have any police women appointed and women were half of the population. He had defended her before, and he wasn't afraid to do it again, as many times as it took. Jack was aware it could look suspicious – he knew the lads at City North sometimes grumbled and joked about it – and he was aware his personal feelings for her could make everything look even worse. But he also knew he could explain exactly what he was doing. 

The lecture never came. Instead, the Commissioner looked at him and said:

“You are an excellent detective and your solve rate is outstanding, Jack. Still, I cannot be seen doing nothing when you go against direct orders from above, even if your intentions were the best.” 

Jack drew in a breath to protest, but realized there was no use and just breathed out again. 

“Sir?” he asked.

“I will put you under supervision, Jack. At least as a trial.”

“Supervision?” This was humiliating news and he felt his stomach drop. “I have been a senior detective inspector for close to six years. You want to supervise me?”

“I do.” Fuller went to the door and opened it. “For this reason, I have made a promotion. Please, meet Honorary Acting Inspector Phryne Fisher.”


	2. Chapter 2

The clicking of Phryne’s heels as she approached the door to his office was familiar, but the Commissioner's declaration made the sound almost uncannily different. Jack sensed the steps were more decisive, as if the source thoroughly belonged in the surrounding. Miss Fisher appeared at the threshold, dressed in black trousers and a black and white blouse that was elegant and gave off a professional air. As she stopped to take in the scene before her, her mouth turned into a very small, slightly mischievous smile. 

“Hello Jack,” she said. “Or shall I say Inspector Robinson? Commissioner” – she turned to the latter and held out her hand so he could kiss it. “Delighted to see you again.”

She turned back to Jack. She was positively radiant, and Jack was quite certain that the apologetic streak he could see in her eyes was overruled by her amusement.

“I have been appointed an Honorary Inspector and asked to take over the leadership of this station. It will be a pleasure to work with you, I'm sure.”

Jack seemed to have lost the ability to form words, and he felt himself deflate slightly. _How could this be happening? Miss Fisher, not in need of his defence, but commandeering his station instead?_

“Miss Fisher,” he finally managed to croak out after a long silence, looking numbly at the hand she held out without even realising she meant him to shake it, or perhaps kiss it like the Commissioner had. Finally, he extended his hand and shook it briefly.

“Excellent,” Phryne said. “I am afraid I will need to peruse your office, so I hope you don't mind sharing space with Constable Collins for a while.” 

Jack turned red and looked from Phryne to Edward Fuller, knowing full well he looked like a fish on dry land, something he otherwise considered to be Collins' speciality. 

“I see you already have everything in order, Honorary Inspector Fisher,” the Commissioner said. “Please report back to me on a regular basis. And, good luck Jack.” With that he nodded to them and exited the office. 

Jack stood still for a moment, before rushing out after the retreating figure. He caught up with Fuller in the foyer. 

“Commissioner,” he hissed, “you cannot be serious!”

“I assure you I am utterly serious. Yes, this is an unorthodox step, even unique. But I know you are all for unusual ways to go around a hindrance, Inspector.” 

With a pat on Jack’s shoulder, he left. Jack turned around and saw Hugh standing there, looking at his boss without fully comprehending what had just happened. Without a word, Jack stomped back into his office, closing the door behind him.

Phryne had already placed herself in his chair – _his chair!_ -, reclining in a way that was ridiculously similar to Jack's usual stance. 

“Phryne!” he hissed, but before he could continue she said:

“I never considered the full benefits of this workplace before, Jack.”

She gestured for him to come and sit at the corner of his desk, like she so often did, and Jack turned red again. Collecting himself, he sat down in one of the visitors' chairs – her chair, his traitorous brain proclaimed. He took three steady breaths and decided he needed to look levelly at the situation.

“How on Earth did you inveigle yourself into this?” he finally asked her. 

“I did nothing,” Phryne said with a tiny smile. “The Commissioner came to me and complimented me on my fine work for the state. Then he said he needed my expertise for a new task. I agreed – and here we are.”

She flung her arms to encompass the surroundings. 

“What does this even mean?” Jack asked. “Will you be giving orders to my men?”

“ _My_ men, Jack – or are they perhaps ours?” she answered, and he couldn't help smiling. 

“Well then. Will you also do the paperwork? Report to Russell street? Use my darbys? And what am I supposed to do in return – find clues for you and invite you home for nightcaps?”

“Now that's some creative thinking, Jack,” Phryne said and smiled her broadest smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack already knew Phryne was one of the cleverest and most competent people he knew, but it still shocked him how capable she was. Despite the Commissioner wanting to chastise Jack in front of all his men, Phryne managed to talk about their peculiar circumstances in such a way that it didn't sound damning. Jack had seen her turn director for an earlier case – now she turned into an inspector in front of his eyes. 

Jack had also found a way to share space with Hugh Collins that only felt slightly awkward. 

So, Jack decided he could only take the developments in his stride. Commissioner Fuller obviously wanted to embarrass him. He probably didn't know just how much he was messing with Jack's mind – it was only days since Jack himself had appointed Phryne an honorary constable, and the look she had given him in her hallway as he did had been so tender and tense he wondered how he hadn't combusted. The last time he had seen her before today’s meeting, she had been in her tennis whites, he had laughed more than he could remember doing for years, and it was a wonder Jack hadn’t succumbed and kissed her. 

And now, she was to be constantly at his workplace, and supervising him! His stomach was a mess, a whirl of emotions. Attraction, tenderness, humiliation, anger, humour, and incredulity all swirled together _(oh well, why not just own up to it, Jack, obviously quite a dose of adoration too)._

He wondered if the Commissioner had any clue about that last part, which is to say, he wondered exactly how insidious this punishment was meant to be.

With all these competing emotions, Jack managed to grumpily settle into sharing workspace with Hugh Collins. From time to time they just looked at each other with raised eyebrows, as a wordless coping mechanism.

“Collins!” Phryne said in a singsong voice that was so different to his boss's usual bark that Collins had to smile. “Be a doll and fetch me the ten latest open cases, will you?”

Jack wondered if the Commissioner really understood what power he had given the inquisitive mind of Phryne Fisher. And all that just to reprimand Jack for letting her in on police work. He couldn't help feeling there was a major flaw in the plan. 

Jack did feel snubbed, he did, but probably much less than the Commissioner had counted on. He didn’t mind so much Phryne being there – the pride he put into his work was not of the vain and insipid kind. Her having authority over him was not only frightening but also intriguing, and he was rather curious to see her in such an odd role. But the loss of his room did grate on him.

“Inspector Robinson, would you mind stepping into my office?” she said as she had come out to fetch some tea.

“Of course, Honorary Inspector Fisher,” Jack said, trying for his driest voice, and fighting to subdue a smile. 

He followed her into the room and, at her gesture, closed the door behind him. When he turned back, she was sitting in his chair with her feet on his – _her?_ – desk, sipping tea and very deliberately eating biscuits from the secret stash she had obviously found. 

Jack didn't give away anything as he eyed her.

“Please, have a seat,” she said and pointed at a chair; he nodded and sat down, waiting for her next move. Being a visitor in his own room felt like having entered Alice’s wonderland. 

Jack cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes. They were so sparkling with enjoyment he couldn't think of any witty comment at all. 

“Biscuit?” Phryne asked and pushed the tin closer to him. 

“Don't mind if I do,” he said and flashed her a grin as he took one. “Delicious,” he continued while munching. “Secret recipe?”

“Incredibly secret,” Phryne answered.

They chewed in companionable silence.

“What are you doing here, Miss Fisher?” Jack finally asked. At her wide-eyed look, he added: “Honorary Inspector Fisher.”

“So far I think I have a solution for two of the cases you’re working on.”

“No, why are you here, as an Honorary Inspector?”

Phryne grabbed a second biscuit. 

“Why, I am the means of teaching you a lesson, Jack.”

“Which is?”

“To not fraternise with civilians against explicit orders.”

Jack pondered this for a while, then he got up from his chair and rounded the desk, to instead sit down on what was unquestionably her usual spot. He towered rather massively above her, far too close for her to easily size him up, and she couldn’t read his mood. 

“And the punishment for that is... more fraternising with civilians?” he asked, his voice deliciously deep and a tiny bit alluring. Slowly, he let a smile bloom in his eyes and then move down into the corners of his mouth.

Phryne made her most mock innocent eyes.

“Who would have thought?”

Jack didn't answer. He just sat there on the corner of the desk and watched her with that tiny smile – a smile that made her feel rather hot under the collar. Phryne wanted to lay her hand on his enticing thigh, and she imagined herself standing up and pressing him against the desk while kissing him; she could even feel the way he would meet her kiss and perhaps even caress her head while he took over the command of the kiss as she pressed her body harder into him.

 _Dear God_ , Phryne thought to herself while considering her thoughts. _This must be what it feels like for Jack when he sits in this chair. The agony! The indecisiveness!_ Had she become Jack Robinson? Phryne felt her stomach drop when she processed this insight. Did he have to fight against this kind of urges every day? How could he stand it? 

And, more importantly, _why_ did he stand it? But Phryne realised she understood the weight of honour and duty more than she cared to admit. So, despite being the notoriously rash Phryne Fisher, she didn’t put any of her thoughts into action. She gazed into his eyes and felt her breath hitch, then she swallowed and looked away. 

“I am sorry I am making this awkward for you, Jack. When the Commissioner proposed it, I didn’t realise he meant it so literally. It doesn’t feel right to take over your room.” 

She rose and moved to give up her space, but he caught her arm to prevent her. 

“Don’t apologize, Miss Fisher,” he said. “You know it only confuses me.” She smiled at his deliberate use of words. “I don’t mind. Or at least, not that much,” he added truthfully.

She looked down on the hand he had put on her arm, and then up into his eyes. That man! He was so generous and open-minded, and she felt tears prick in her eyes. Even though she had agreed to take part in this scheme, and even though he didn't know her actions were preventing a more severe punishment, he was still so careful and kind to her. She couldn’t decide which one of his eyes to focus on, and when she swayed slightly towards him, she dared to briefly flick her eyes down to his lips too. His eyes… she felt she could positively drown in them. Was this really happening? Was she going to kiss Jack Robinson, and of all ill-chosen moments at the exact time when she had deprived him of his position and his office, and possibly also part of his pride? As tempting as it was, it didn’t feel right. 

Reluctantly, she pulled back and forced herself to give him a smile that was more professional than suggestive.

“Well then,” she said in a slightly wobbly voice. “We should probably go back to our business.”

Jack searched her face, but said nothing. He just nodded and turned to leave the office. Over his shoulder, he added:

“Don’t forget you need to go through the full log, and check the schedule for tomorrow and the status of the cells before you leave for the night, Honorary Inspector.”


	4. Chapter 4

Phryne Fisher had promised to help Commissioner Fuller with his scheme for three days. In the evening of the first day, she arrived home far too late for her liking – too late for a daytime stint, at any rate. It had taken her an hour to understand what she was supposed to do at the end of the workday, and she wouldn’t have managed if Hugh hadn’t been there and helped her. And the cells! What did that even mean, ‘check the status of the cells’? Phryne was exhausted, and this reminded her why she had never taken up an office job.

She watched herself in the mirror, and nodded slightly. Two more days of this. She could do it. 

The next day was busy, and it turned out Jack wasn’t there. Phryne hadn’t even realised he might be on a different schedule than her. Of course, it made sense that he wouldn’t be there always, but it felt odd to be there without him. To her, she realised, Jack Robinson was the spirit of City South. 

Phryne’s constables got back to her after having carried out her orders from the day before. Two suspects were taken in for questioning, one for each of the cases she had solved by reading the files. At lunchtime, both the suspects had confessed. And as they came back from the interrogation room, she had just managed to make Constable Perkins promise to write up the reports for her – _the dullness of that work! It was like someone was pouring lead into her bones_ – when she met a frantic-looking Hugh Collins.

“Honorary Inspector Fisher!” he bellowed. “There has been a murder!

Phryne wasn’t sure if the Commissioner had really meant the joke to be taken this far, that she would command a real case, but there was no way she wasn’t going to fill her duties as Inspector. She swiftly ordered the others to take care of the station while taking Hugh and another constable, young Brown, with her to the crime scene. Hugh even got to drive the car.

The crime scene was in the Botanical Gardens. A man lay sprawled across the public walkway close to the entrance, with several people standing around him.

“Police. Please clear off!” Constable Brown said and ushered people away. Phryne took in the scene, not caring about whether some of the bystanders looked surprised by her womanly appearance. She bent down to assess the victim – around 30, well-dressed, and obviously bludgeoned to death by a blunt object not to be found in the vicinity – when she sensed someone standing close to her. 

“Inspector,” a well-known voice said and she looked to her side, seeing legs covered in a well-cut grey suit that she immediately recognised. Slowly, she stood up and faced him.

“Jack! What are you doing here?”

“Having a relaxing lunch in the gardens,” he said. “Unless you want some assistance?”

“Do I have a choice?” she asked, and was rewarded with one of his almost invisible shakes of the head.

“How is it you always seem to turn up on my crime scenes, Jack?” she challenged him. 

“ _Your_ crime scenes? It’s my crime scene too now, isn’t it?” he said with a small smile. “I suspect he was struck by a large branch, and he’s obviously holding some sort of incriminating evidence in his right hand. Although I confess I’m not hired on the victim’s behalf, and I don’t already know who he is.”

“Alfred Jenkins,” Phryne said, and he looked surprised for a moment until he saw she had already managed to pick the man’s pockets for his wallet.

 

***

 

After having called an ambulance to bring the late Mr Jenkins to the morgue, Phryne and her three policemen spent an hour making sure they didn’t miss any clues around the area. The note in the victim’s right hand proved to be an important clue, and Phryne sent off Brown and Collins to the address on its letterhead. She and Jack drove to the morgue.

When they entered the room, Mac looked up from the body and eyed them suspiciously.

“Is it true?” she asked.

“Please meet the Honorary Inspector Phryne Fisher,” Jack said and made a gallant gesture with his hand in Phryne’s direction.

“About bloody time!” Mac said and let a smile slowly take over her face. “And what are _you_ doing here?” she continued, addressing Jack.

“I… uh...” Jack stammered, and Phryne intervened:

“Why, he is my most trusted co-worker, of course.”

“Of course,” Mac said. She turned away, starting to detail the findings from the autopsy. A less careful observer might have thought she disapproved, but Jack could see the gaze she directed away from them spoke of utter delight.

The case was not a difficult one; it would never have caught Phryne’s attention if she hadn’t been inspector on duty when it was reported. The autopsy together with Collins’ and Brown’s work solved it in an hour. _So these are the things Jack does when I don’t see him for a while_ , Phryne thought as they drove back to the station. She didn’t even drive too fast. _This responsibility is clearly not good for me._

She eyed him in the car, how he sat gazing thoughtfully out the window, his face resting and beautifully angled, perhaps surprised she drove slowly enough for him to properly see what they passed. 

At the station again, Perkins proudly presented her with the finished reports from the earlier cases, blushing when she praised his swiftness.

“I never manage to make the constables blush,” Jack said as the two of them entered her office. “At least not happily.”

Phryne rolled her eyes at him while sitting down in her chair – yes, by now it definitely was her chair.

“I don’t know how you manage, Jack. The paperwork, the simple cases, the organising of the whole station. It’s tedious.”

“Already tired by your promotion?” Jack teased her. 

“I didn’t say that,” she said sternly, but immediately relinquished. “Perhaps a little bit.” 

He looked at her, rather softly considering the circumstances, and seemed to consider her state of tiredness. “I think I know what you need.”

“You do?”

“A proper nightcap. Offered to you by someone else. And I happen to have some decent whisky at home.”

“Do you now?” she asked.

“Eight o’clock?” he countered. “That way, you can come right after work, since that report will need to be written first.”

For the rest of the afternoon, while struggling through the report, in the back of her head Phryne was thinking of the odd development that Jack Robinson had invited her home for a nightcap, and wondering if her eyes had been deceiving her when it had looked like he gave her a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Honorary Inspector Phryne Fisher found herself outside a rather modest but well-kept house in the nicest part of Richmond. She had parked her Hispano-Suiza on the street and walked up the garden path, just to stop short before the door. Her heart beat with the anticipation of finally getting some answers about the riddle that was Jack Robinson. 

She had never been in this house before; Jack had never invited her. And now he had. She felt ridiculously like she was Jack, and he was her, waiting for her hardworking friend – _friend? Well, yes, among other things_ – to join her. When she finally knocked on the door, she half expected a butler, perhaps even Mr Butler, to open the door. But the person on the other side was decidedly Jack Robinson, even if he was unusually relaxed, standing there in his shirtsleeves, with rather unrestrained hair, and without shoes. 

Phryne felt her heart beat faster as he was fully revealed to her by the opening door. Jack Robinson in shirtsleeves! Was that even possible? And how could it affect her so?

“Please, come in, Honorary Inspector,” he said and moved to the side.

“You might as well call me Phryne,” she said while she stepped in. “Everybody else does.”

At her words, he smiled the sweetest smile she had ever seen on his face, and she couldn’t have stopped her mouth from answering even if she wanted to. 

“Do they?” he murmured as he took her coat and hung it up in the hall, before taking her into his… well, it was hardly a parlour, but at least a living room. He pointed her to a chair and went to fill two glasses with whisky before joining her in the adjacent chair and handing her one of the glasses.

“Thank you, Inspector,” Phryne said and clinked the glasses together, still smiling, and looked him straight into his blue eyes while drinking from the whisky. Those eyes seemed to devour her, and Phryne felt she could probably accept some consumption.

She realised there was a distinct difference between having a nightcap at her place and at Jack’s. Jack lived alone in his house, and it felt much more intimate to sit in his chair and look him in the eyes than it did when he visited Wardlow. She could feel her heartbeat accelerate and her stomach constrict. _Or wasn’t it because of the setting? Was she just experiencing what it meant to be Jack Robinson?_

“I never realised you would fit so well as inspector,” Jack finally said. “Two days in and one could think you’d been doing it for years.”

“I _have_ been doing it for years, Jack,” she answered with a rather delighted smile. “And I’ve watched a rather good specimen too.”

He didn’t take his eyes off her, and Phryne considered her options. Was this a good time to finally seduce Jack Robinson? He didn’t seem to be too shaken by her taking over his police station, and he had invited her to his home, where they were alone. He was in shirtsleeves, which was the most relaxed she had ever seen him. He looked at her like she was the most intriguing woman on Earth, and she felt goose bumps on her skin just thinking about him touching her. He swayed slightly towards her, as if he had the same thought, his eyes dark and large and alluring in the weak lighting. Phryne drew in a small breath and let her gaze move from his eyes to his slightly parted lips.

Her stomach growled loudly. 

Jack sat up straight with a blank look on his face. The moment was gone.

“Did you come straight from the station?” he asked her. “When did you last eat?”

“Um… at one, I think.”

“You need food,” he said. He looked rather stern, but a smile shone from his eyes. “It seems I will have to feed you, Honorary Inspector.”

Phryne burst out laughing at that, and he rose to go and potter in the kitchen. Phryne rose too, and took the opportunity to look over the bookshelves and the more private displays in his living room. Photos of younger Jacks – Jack as a young boy with parents and siblings, Jack as a proud young constable, Jack as a soldier – made her heart constrict a little bit. Just imagine he had been that young man, with those hopeful eyes. He still had them, she corrected herself, only with some layers of experience and world-weariness added to them. The Jacks in the photos seemed to be under development, on their way to become the Jack she knew and cherished.

She went to the kitchen door and watched him arrange sandwiches and tea on a tray. She had never even thought about what a domestic Jack would look like, but when he appeared before her, she felt her breath hitch at the sight. _This is a side of him too._ This Jack Robinson existed – a Jack in shirtsleeves and braces making sandwiches and carefully putting pieces of pickle on them to make them more appealing to the eye – and he had existed in parallel with her competent Inspector in a three-piece suit all the time. Phryne felt slightly stupid for being surprised by it. 

Jack took the tray and headed for the living room, starting a little when he saw her standing there, resting her intense eyes on him.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Just… just ravenous,” Phryne answered.

“I can remedy that,” Jack said, and Phryne wondered if he noted the potential double meaning of the conversation. She even felt herself almost blush (but only almost, of course, she was still Phryne Fisher), and she decided it was lucky the assignment was only for one more day. Driving carefully, dressing professionally, blushing at double entendres, working hard enough to forget to eat – the thought of continuing this way of life made her shudder. 

Jack set the tray on his living room table and poured Phryne both tea and some more whisky. She dug into the sandwiches with an eagerness that surprised her; focusing on her food she didn’t even see the soft smile taking over Jack’s face at the sight of her appetite. He poured himself whisky and drank it while she ate. Taking her last bite, she looked up at him.

“That was delicious, Jack. You might even have something on Mr Butler.”

“I believe that is as close to sacrilege as you can come, Miss Fisher.”

“It might be.” Phryne smiled and finished her tea, silently thinking for a while and then eyeing him rather purposefully. “Or maybe there is one more thing I haven’t managed to trespass on just yet.”

“Yes?” he asked. “You mean apart from other people’s positions and offices?”

“Apart from other people’s positions and offices,” Phryne repeated and her eyes darkened, her voice turning so velvety Jack’s breath hitched. “Yes. Apart from that.”

She leaned into him, slowly, her face serious and her gaze flickering between his eyes and his lips. She was unsure of how he would react, but had decided she would not be the one to stop them. If she was to be Jack Robinson, she could at least make him a little bit bolder than he usually was.

He swayed towards her too, and it was slow enough to make her itch all over her body in anticipation. When his lips finally were on hers, soft and warm and strong, Jack surprised her not only by meeting her kiss, but by immediately making it so passionate, almost desperate. She had always imagined them going very slowly, kissing softly and tentatively, but he opened his mouth and kissed her with everything he had: lips, tongue, teeth, and sighs. 

Phryne decided there was no way she was going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Without letting their lips part for even a second, she took the steps necessary to plant herself in his lap. He buried his hands in her hair, she put a hand on his cheek to feel his jaw working to kiss her. It felt like an eternity. She retreated a little just to look at him, flustered and agitated and absolutely beautiful. She put her hand in his hair to loosen his curls even more, then she kissed him again, but in that sweet, soft way she had always imagined he would prefer. When she pulled back Jack found his voice.

“I want to take you” – Phryne couldn’t help but arch her eyebrow meaningfully at him, which made him speak faster – “to the bedroom. To bed, I mean. Do you… what do you say?”

Phryne was about to quip something back at him, about fraternising with other inspectors, but she decided to just kiss him again, more thoroughly than before. He got her message and pulled her up to standing so they could switch rooms. 

Jack sat down tentatively on the bed, just to find Phryne almost knocking him down and crawling over him to quickly find her way to his mouth again. As she pushed at his braces to rid his shoulders of them, and as he pushed his hands up under her blouse to caress her back, he couldn't help but laugh – at their urgency, at the surprising fact that they were actually _finally_ doing this, and at the thought that he had to be degraded by his boss for it to happen. Phryne stopped undressing him for a moment to look at him with mirth in her eyes, drinking in this carefree version of her Inspector. Then she set to work once more, attacking the buttons on his trousers while kissing him with renewed energy. He gasped as she managed to open his trousers, and with fumbling hands he grasped her buttocks and pulled her to him, realising he wouldn’t get much sleep this night.

Well, luckily, he wasn’t the one in charge of the station in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Phryne woke up far too early for her liking. Slowly realising where she was and with whom, she couldn’t begrudge the hour too much. Jack was behind her, stark naked except for the blanket that covered them both, his arm just having gone from embracing her to gently shaking her shoulder. The memories of the night came back and she smiled and stretched her body, sloppily caressing him where she could reach without changing position. 

“Jack. Good morning.”

“Morning, Phryne,” he said, but he still didn’t stop that insistent shake. 

“Why are you waking me up? If we just slept for another…”

“You need to go to the station,” Jack answered, kindly but firmly. “Your shift starts at eight thirty.”

Phryne emitted a scandalised groan of utter disbelief. 

“That’s not possible,” she said. 

“You have no choice,” Jack said, and for all his caressing her and kissing her temple, she still could discern a smug note in his voice.

“And what about you?” she asked, pinching the soft skin of his upper arm in joking retaliation.

“I’ll go too. I have a feeling I’d better be at the station today.” He gently caressed her side with the back of his hand. “And it’s not like there’s going to be any beautiful women lying about in my bed anyway.”

She smiled and turned around so she could kiss him properly and at length, acquainting herself with Morning Jack, which was someone she hadn’t had the chance to meet before.

“Very true.”

Reluctantly, she sat up in bed. She had promised to be Inspector for three days, and she was not going to back down on a promise, no matter how tempting it was to stay in bed. Just one day to go, then she would be free again. She looked at the man lying beside her. But when the time was up, she would still have him, wouldn’t she?

“This doesn’t end when… I’m not an Inspector anymore, does it?”

"You mean when I would need to fraternise with civilians again?" he teased.

She arched her eyebrow at him and he turned serious, holding out his hand to slowly stroke her from her neck down to her buttocks.

“It doesn’t end,” he said. “Not unless you want it to.”

She inhaled sharply at that; there was so much intent in both his voice and his hand.

“Let’s do this, then,” she said, and left the warmth of the bed despite her body’s protest to the contrary.

 

***

 

Phryne managed to squeeze in a stop at her own house, to change her clothes and put on some make-up. She needed to look sharp, collected, and competent today. 

Mr Butler didn’t seem surprised his mistress came home in the morning accompanied by the Inspector, but on the other hand nothing ever seemed to surprise him. He merely offered Jack some tea while Phryne went up to change her clothes. When she came down again, at a rather impressive speed considering how dashing she looked, she kissed Jack thoroughly before declaring they needed to go. Even with a slight delay due to Jack needing to clean his mouth from her lipstick, she still made it on time.

Eight thirty sharp, Phryne entered the station in a perfectly professional, but slightly more colourful, outfit than she had had the days before. A few minutes later, Jack arrived, pretending they had not come together.

“Any important news, Brown?” she asked the constable at the desk. He had none.

Phryne went into the office; Jack stayed at the desk. She closed the door behind her and looked around the room, rather giddy with how her short stint as inspector had turned out. This was her last day. What did she want to do before it was over? She contemplated rearranging the furniture just to mess with Jack’s sense of order, but decided against it. She sat down in the chair by the desk and looked around the minimal room. 

She would be happy to relinquish this position and again see the chair on the other side of the desk as hers. She had no wish to become part of the force, and there was nothing in the position and power of being a boss that she would miss. To again be a freelance would be wonderful. The one thing she truly wanted from this police station, she had already had the night before. It had been everything it had promised to be and even more, and she was hopeful she would have it again. 

At ten, Commissioner Fuller came to the station.

“Morning, Robinson,” he said jovially, clearly rather happy with his little scheme. “How are you today?”

“Thank you, Commissioner, not bad,” Jack answered, trying not to look too much like a man lost in thoughts about the woman he loved. 

“Has the past days been interesting?” his superior continued. 

“Quite interesting,” Jack said truthfully.

Fuller gestured for Jack to follow him as he went into Phryne’s office.

“Miss Fisher,” he boomed, “or rather, I should say, Honorary Inspector Fisher.”

Phryne rose to greet Edward Fuller, whom she had come to rather like, and he kissed her hand again.

“I hope everything has worked out well. Your reports, of course, have been sterling.”

“Thank you, Commissioner,” Phryne said and shot a glance Jack’s way; he was standing slightly behind Fuller so the latter couldn’t see him. “This is a fine police station and it has been a pleasure to lead and work with its fine men.” She saw Jack’s mouth turn down into one of his almost imperceptible smiles.

“I am very thankful for your services, Miss Fisher. My wife thinks you should become a permanent inspector.” 

Phryne could see Jack’s face of equal mirth and dread.

“Oh, I have no wish to become an officer of the law, Commissioner Fuller,” Phryne answered cheerfully, “though I am happy to avail myself of one whenever I feel the need.”

Jack coughed at that and Fuller turned his attention to him.

“I hope you have learnt your lesson, Jack,” he said. 

Jack looked between Fuller and Miss Fisher and wondered just what lesson he was supposed to have learnt. Probably not the one he did take to heart, he thought as his mind wandered to a day several months before. Phryne had been about to leave the station when she turned around and said to him "Besides, you have me on your team". That image of her - with her smiling red lips and her eyes sparkling at him while she proclaimed him her teammate - it was etched into his memory, and only a little bit blurred by images of her naked form in his bed last night. He answered:

“Miss Fisher has been a thoroughly dedicated teacher.” His eyes settled in Phryne’s. “I am sure I have.”

Soon after, Commissioner Edward Fuller drove back to Russell Street, thinking about how he would tell his wife about the success of the mission. He might have had a contented smile on his face, but that was nothing compared to the smile on Jack Robinson’s face when he finally could take back his beloved office and sit down in his own chair, placing a kiss on Phryne Fisher’s amused lips in the process.


End file.
